Lelouch x CC: The Night is Far from Over (by StoryForest)
by StoryForest
Summary: Lelouch had a long day but one more obstacle stands between him and his bed…enter C.C. Set anytime/anyplace that involves Lelouch, C.C., and a bed.


Author's Notes: I purposely left out certain details to allow room for imagination on where this story could take place–whether it is Lelouch's dorm room, Zero's quarters, the King's palace, or some secret hideout post Re;surrection when they're traveling the world.

This is my first fanfic and I wrote it in celebration of the movie. Hope you enjoy it and can give me some feedback.

* * *

Lelouch had a long day.

He powered down his computer and was ready to call it a night. Before unstrapping his watch and setting it down on the nightstand, he checked the time: 2 AM. His schedule for tomorrow starts at sunrise so if he was to get any rest, he had better be in bed.

But one more obstacle awaited him.

Standing in front of his bed, he found himself staring at the strange, green-haired beauty sleeping in the middle of it.

_Sigh. _"Every night,"Lelouch murmured through gritted teeth.

They had an agreement. There was an imaginary mid-line. She was supposed to stay on her side of the bed and leave his to him. But with each passing day, she was inching closer and closer towards the center. He didn't know why he let her have her way. But if she keeps this up, he'd be sleeping on the floor. No, he didn't forget—that was what she asked him to do the first time she took over his room—it is what a gentleman would do. But he didn't sleep on the floor then and he certainly wasn't going to start now.

As Lelouch unbuttoned his shirt, he noted the distance between her and the cliff of the bed: one foot. _Fine._ He was going to make do with what he's got. If that meant he'd spend the night sleeping on his side, so be it.

Gradually, he lowered himself beside her. With his back half-turned towards her, he reached over and carefully tugged at the corner of the bed sheet draped over her bare shoulders.

_It's bad enough she invades my bed, why does she have to take all the sheets too? Selfish woman._

He drew as much as he could without waking his sleeping companion, but the sheet only came halfway across his chest, leaving the rest of him exposed to the cold night air. Lelouch folded his arms over the front of his body but his back….

He could feel her breathing between the blades of his shoulders. Lelouch shut his eyes and commanded his mind not to wander. But her warm, soft, lingering breath…in that low, pulsating rhythm. It was going to drive him mad. If she doesn't back off, there was no way he was going to get any rest tonight.

"C.C." he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear if she wasn't deep asleep.

"Hmm?" she answered his call, sounding only half-awake.

"Stop crossing the line."

"Mmm," she purred. "What line?" she asked with a yawn.

He felt her stir behind him and kept his eyes closed as the tips of her fingers brushed the curve of his back when she tried to stretch her arms.

"You know what I mean. The boundary line. You're way past it."

"But this is my bed," she replied.

His eyes sprung open. "This is _my_ bed!"

"I was here first."

"Going to bed early doesn't make—"

"Lelouch," she said, uncomfortably close to his ear. "Haven't you heard of sharing? Stop being so selfish."

"I—_I'm_ selfish?"

"Stop complaining like a spoiled Britannian prince and go to sleep."

"Hmph. I can't."

"Why? Is something bothering you?"

_Yes. The feeling of your warm, soft breathy voice against my skin._

Sure, he can just admit it and have her face the other way. That would solve the problem…wouldn't it? But, "I don't even have room to lie down on my back," was what he told her instead.

"You should have claimed your place before I came to bed. Why should I move now that you've finally decided you want to come sleep with me?"

"Sleep with you? There's only one bed."

"And it's already occupied."

_Oh, forget it! _There was no point in arguing with her. Peaceful negotiation never worked on C.C. anyway. Switching tactics, Lelouch spun around to confront her head-on, the tip of his nose nearly touching hers.

"This is your last warning," he said with sharp, menacing eyes. "Surrender what's mine or I'll come reclaim it myself."

She looked back at him with a smile that threatened to send him over the edge. "I'm not going anywhere."

At that, he pushed forward, rolling her onto her back so that they laid, one on top of the other, squarely in the center of the bed.

He stared directly into her wide, honey-gold eyes when she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Claiming what's mine."

Wrapping his fingers firmly around her wrists, Lelouch came forward and C.C. arched backwards. He moved and she moved with him. Without realizing it, C.C. felt herself being pressed closer to him. He released her hand and slid his arm between her back and the sinking mattress. She whispered his name before he seized her lips with his. Lelouch couldn't hear the rest of what C.C. had to say but deepened their kiss in response.

When he finally pulled back, C.C. slipped away from underneath him to catch her breath. By the time his eyes came back to focus, he found them resting on opposite ends of the bed.

"So," he said with self-satisfied victory, "are you going to stay on your side from now on?"

"Are you going to kiss me every time I cross the line? How will you get any sleep? I don't see how this strategy would work in the long run," C.C. said, wiping the smirk off his face.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed into slits. "Witch."

"Yes, I suppose I am. But I'm_ your _witch."

"Hm?" Lelouch raised his brows wondering what his witch was getting at.

"And since I'm_ your_ witch, shouldn't I have full access to your bed?"

_Ha!_ "Alright then," Lelouch gestured the bed sheet bundled around C.C., "I'll offer you a contract and grant you access to my side of the bed under one condition: You will share the sheets with me—equally."

C.C. lifted the sheet above them to observe its length. "This is only a twin. If I were to accept your contract, you will have to come closer."

"That," Lelouch raised himself up and over the imaginary boarder to pull her into his arms, "I can do."

When they met in the middle, Lelouch wrapped the bed sheet snugly around them. C.C. smiled and tucked her head under his chin. He held her closer and wondered if this was C.C.'s plan all along. For all his cunning and strategizing, she was the one person whose moves he can never seem to predict. He hated the idea of letting her take over his bed but love the feeling of having her in it. Like this. In his arms. _How self-contradictory_.

He sighed. "How many more contracts do I have to make with you, Witch?"

C.C. laughed. Her warm breath tickled the side of his neck. "Do you have none left to give? Have I exhausted you already, Warlock?" she asked and pulled back to look him in the eye with a smile.

_That smile again!_ Burning away every notion he had left for getting any rest tonight, Lelouch rolled C.C. over onto her back again. "Oh, I've got plenty more to give, Witch!"

Lelouch had a long day indeed but…his night with C.C. is far from over.


End file.
